Chapter 6 - Signs Of Death, The Unknown Enemy Appears
Team 10 stood around looking at the ground in front of them that was littered with the body of pokémon. “Who could do something like this.” snarled Ash angrily “Pika…Pika.” said Pikachu “I don’t know, but it’s like in the report. All of the vital energy’s of the body were drained.” noted Timothy as he looked at one of the pokémon’s body. “We have to find out who did this.” urged Brock They all looked over at Timothy who reached down and picked up the body’s of the three tiny pokémon who were even smaller than Pikachu. “Hay Timothy are you ok?” asked Ash “Of all the wonders that I yet have heard, It seems to me most strange that men should fear; Seeing that death, a necessary end, Will come when it will come. These three pokémon were so young and yet they met their end at such a young age.” sighed Timothy as he rubbed them on the forehead. Just then Timothy’s eye’s began to glow blue and the body of the pokémon also began to glow blue. The body then in a flash of blue light dispersed in into particles that flouted around them. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock turned around and the body’s of the other pokémon dispersed in a flash of blue light much like the first. The blue particles floated around them like a dancing sparks from a fire. “Wow what’s happening?” wondered Misty “Cool.” said Ash “Pika.” said Pikachu All of a sudden the tree’s around them began to glow with a white light surrounding them. The blue particles around them started to get absorbed by the tree’s and then they also started to glow blue. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock all looked around as the tree’s started to pulsate with the blue energy and then they stopped. They all looked back over at Timothy and saw that he was still standing their with his eye’s glowing blue, then they stopped. “Hay Timothy are you ok?” asked Misty “Yea I’m fine.” sighed Timothy “What did you just do?” asked Brock “The souls of these pokémon won’t rest in peace, but the least I can do is return the body to the place they lived.” smiled Timothy “I see.” said Brock “I’m going to make who ever did this pay.” growled Timothy Ash, Misty and Brock backed away from Timothy as he raised his fist, bared his teeth and began to growl. He then walked over to one of the tree’s and put his hands on it, before bowing his head and closing his eyes. “What are you doing?” asked Ash “Like I said…I’m going to find whoever did this.” said Timothy “How…this place is so huge.” asked Misty “At the center of this forest stands Jinsei and it’s roots have spread out over miles. This entire forest has grown from the roots of that one tree becoming one large living super organism.” explained Timothy “How cool.” said Ash “Pika.” agreed Pikachu “It’s hard to imagine that this entire forest was created from a single tree.” wondered Brock “So how do you plan on finding the person who did this?” asked Misty “Well there is a special belief about this forest as well. Most people believe that, like the tree, all people of the world, no matter how different, retain the same roots and are branches of the same tree.” explained Timothy as he moved his hand off of the tree. “What happened?” asked Brock “I know who did this and I know where they are.” growled Timothy “Who?” asked Ash “Let’s go.” urged Timothy as they took off running east of there current position. “So who are we dealing with?” asked Brock “I don’t know for sure, but it’s three of them and their no to far from out current position.” snarled Timothy “We’ll let’s get going.” urged Ash as they all continued on their way. ………………………………… Meanwhile somewhere else in the forest Ryobin, Rasmus, and Aaron continued their spree of draining the vial energy of every pokémon they ran across. “There is really no powerful pokémon around here anywhere.” sighed Ryobin “That’s what I said. Now let’s go somewhere else.” said Rasmus “What do you think Aaron?” asked Ryobin Aaron looked up into the sky and then back over Ryobin and Rasmus an nodded his head. “Well it’s decided so let’s find somewhere else to go.” smiled Rasmus They started to walk off when all of a sudden a thunderbolt hit the ground in front of them. They turned around and behind them they saw a large lizard like pokémon crouched down, teeth bared, growling and ready to attack. It has silver steel colored fur running down it’s back and on the front of it’s legs and it also had spikes on it’s back. “Well what do we have here…hay Rasmus it’s that pokémon that I thought you killed earlier. Look’s like she came back for revenge.” laughed Ryobin “Well if it’s revenge she wants she can try to get, but I’ll have to send her to the same place as I did her friends.” smiled Rasmus as he walk out in front of the pokémon. Just then the pokémon started to spark with electricity and the pokémon opened it’s mouth. The electricity started to form a ball of yellow energy in front of it and it fired a large blast of electricity. The electrical blast flew toward Rasmus and exploded, but when the dust cleared Rasmus was nowhere to be found. The pokémon looked around for him when all of a sudden Rasmus appeared in front of it and kicked the pokémon. The pokémon was sent flying back and slammed hard into a tree, before she hit the ground. “See this is already getting boring.” said Rasmus as he started at the pokémon struggling to get to it’s feet. “Finish it already Rasmus so we can find some stronger pokémon.” said Ryobin “Gladly.” nodded Rasmus Just then Rasmus held out his hand and several tentacles came out of his hand and wrapped around the pokémon lifting it into the air. The pokémon roared out in agony and struggled to get free as the tentacles began zapping the energy from it’s body. “This pokémon has a strong spirit. That’s a good thing…the stronger you spirit the better.” smiled Rasmus The pokémon continued to struggle trying to get free, as the minutes passed the pokémon slowly started to tired out until it finally stopped moving. “You have a lot more spirit than I though, but it’s just about over.” laughed Rasmus The pokémon could feel it’s body slowly giving out as the tentacles wrapped around it’s body continued to drain it’s body. All of a sudden something cut through the tentacles and the pokémon body fell to the ground, but before it hit something caught it. The pokémon opened it’s eye’s and looked up to see that it was in somebody’s arms. “Don’t worry. Now that I’m here you won’t have to fight anymore.” smiled Timothy The pokémon let out a few grunts and growls before tears started flowing down the pokémon’s eye’s. “Damn it. Who the hell are you?” asked Rasmus as he looked at Timothy. The tentacles that had appeared out the center of his hand retracted disappearing back into the palm of his hand. “Brock take care of this Distrike. I’ll handle these three.” growled Timothy “Right.” nodded Brock He sat the pokémon down in front of Brock as he bent down to treat the pokémon. “Chu…Pika…Pi.” said Kachu as he jumped off of Timothy’s shoulder. “Mew.” said Nina “Bee…Bee” said Nikita “Don’t worry I’ll be fine and I won’t lose control so ya’ll don’t have to worry.” nodded Timothy as he walked out toward Rasmus. The three strangers were dressed in strange outfits all most halloween like in appearance. Aaron was wearing a ragged cowboy like out fit though he was sewed up in certain place including a patch like area sewed around his left eye. Rasmus wore a black almost leather like outfit that had spikes in various places. Ryobin wore a black werewolf like outfit though under it you could see an orange jumpsuit. “Who the hell are you?” asked Rasmus again “I’m the one who’s going to stop you from harming anymore innocent pokémon.” snarled Timothy “Oh yea and how do you plan on doing that?” laughed Rasmus “These three seem very strange. Not only am I getting a strange sensation from them they don’t even really look human. That guy in the cowboy get up looks like somebody sewed him up. The other two look like ghost or something with that pale skin. Whatever the case there is something strange about them.” said Timothy to himself. “Hay what’s wrong…I though I heard you say something about stopping us. I want to see how your going to do that.” laughed Rasmus Timothy stared at them for a few minutes and then a malevolent grin appeared on his face. Out of nowhere a powerful gust of wind began to blow around Timothy whipping up a spinning cloud of dust around him.. “What the hell.” said Rasmus as he stared at Timothy his jacket flailing in the blowing wind. “There is something strange about this guy. Not only does he seem powerful, but I’m sensing something very dark about him.” thought Ryobin to himself. “If you think a little breeze is going to scar me off than you seriously mistaken.” laughed Rasmus to Timothy. “Rasmus be careful…something’s not right about this guy.” warned Ryobin “You’ve got to be kidding me. He look’s like a wimp.” laughed Rasmus “If only…somehow he was able to cut through Hell’s Tentacles. Only somebody very powerful could be capable of that.” thought Ryobin to himself. Several feet behind Timothy Ash, Misty, Brock and the pokémon stared at Timothy and his opponents. “Man I’ve never seen Timothy like this before.” noted Ash “Chu.” nodded Pikachu “Yea he seems really irritated.” agreed Misty “I agree, but some things not right about those three.” said Brock “What do you mean?” asked Misty as she and Ash looked over at Brock. Brock was shaking a bottle of yellow liquid while looking down at the pokémon who just laid on the ground. “Here drink this…I’ll help you feel better, but you’ll need a lot of rest to build your strength.” smiled Brock The pokémon raised it’s head up and open it’s mouth as Brock begin to pour the liquid down it’s throat. When he was done the pokémon the laid it’s head back down on the ground and stared out at Timothy. “Let’s see who this pokémon is.” said Ash as he pointed his pokédex “Distrike the Conductor Pokémon and the evolved form of Termeic. Distrike are capable of moving the individual spines on it’s back so that lightning will strike where they want. The steel running along their bodies then let’s them distribute electricity to any muscle within their body for an extra jolt of power.” said The pokédex “I mean that I can sense chakra, better than I could before. I’ve learned that even when somebody isn’t using chakra their body still creates it, but from these three I’m not sensing anything.” noted Brock “What does that mean?” asked Ash “It could mean one of two thing. Either they are incapable of using chakra or else they aren’t human.” said Brock. “Maybe they just can’t use chakra.” said Misty “But wait remember what Timothy said earlier…everybody body’s creates chakra. Even those incapable of using it.” reminded Ash “Your right.” said Misty “Well were about to find out.” said Brock as they all stared out at Timothy who was staring at Rasmus. To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 3 Content